thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Minecraft Maps played by the Creatures
Most of the Minecraft maps the Creatures have played. Air Canada Down see Air Canada Down Nova's videos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ttjk5tfsKo&index=20&list=PL732729DD73DE9A9D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ttjk5tfsKo&index=20&list=PL732729DD73DE9A9D Carnival Of Doom See Carnival Of Doooom Nova's Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL820A66C04407231C Forgotten Temple Forgotten Temple was an adventure map that Nova, Kootra and Gassy played in 2011. This was the first Minecraft map to be uploaded on Nova's and Kootra's channels. As well as being an adventure map, the map had elements of parkour and puzzles; after you complete one you would be rewarded with gold. Gassy and Nova would split the gold, whereas Kootra would keep it for himself. The trio had to cheat at least once, due to them messing up. Gassy also set Nova on fire and klled him, making him respawn for a second time. Gassy cheated on purpose on one parkour part, seeing as Nova died for the third time when trying to complete it. Both Nova and Kootra kept dying from mobs, because they didn't play on peaceful. In the end, Nova and Kootra turned their difficulty to peaceful, but it didn't help. Gassy later died from a minecart and found a shortcut from spawn. After all that, Nova cheated by putting blocks on the parkour, and still fell off. After dying and cheating a few more times, they broke some blocks and found the ending. Kootra's videos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxSeoRRGNw4&list=PL8B3149FFA904092F Nova's videos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1e-B02oUHU&list=PL76FE625737BE2A4C&index=36 Gassy's first video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ym3K9SQ5dxk It's Better Together It's Better Together is a custom map for Minecraft made by FloddyFosh. The map is a co-op puzzle map designed for 2 people and puts the players through many "tests" in order to reach the end. Playthroughs SlyFox and IHasCupquake SlyFox and Cupquake were the first duo to start a series on this map. SlyFox and Cupquake do some minor cheating if they cannot figure out a puzzle, which is to be expected because as they state, "they're human". However, some of the cheating they did was unintentional. Sly's Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxNW-O9OBd0SN_4Nb6V91wQLqb8AAYvgB Cupquake's First part: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kFIYHv56_M Nova and Seamus Nova and Seamus were the second pair to start a series featuring this map. Nova and Seamus did this map completely legitimately, excluding the one problem where they had to cheat to get out (This mistake was purely the map creator's mistake). On the video, FloddyFosh (the creator of the map) apologized and said this was caused by misplacing one piece of redstone, causing the test not to function properly. Highlights of the playthrough include the solving of a puzzle by Nova punching Seamus "in the butt" to reach a higher platform (a technique learned from another custom map they did together) and Seamus telling Nova to jump out of a minecart when they weren't supposed to. This led to the only time they cheated in the map. Nova's Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL958D787239C94342 Ze and Chilled Ze and Chilled were the third pair to play this custom map. As a reference to an episode of Ze and Chilled's Excellent Adventure where he sang a song by The Lonely Island called Just 2 Guys, Chilled calls his series "Just 2 Guyz". Ze and Chilled did not do this map completely legit, the piston they had to use in order to complete a test "broke" and Chilled had to step on the pressure plate himself to open the doors. Another example is when Ze and Chilled got annoyed with a test and decided to just break the door down. Ze's Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL54369EA021209AD0 Chilled's first part: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NS4b-jit4_s Kootra ITZ BETTuR TOOGETHUR is a troll video made by Kootra due to the fact that so many people requested that Kootra play this map. Kootra decided to play this map by himself and edit the signs in the starting room to contain edited text, such as 1337-speak and how it should only be played by one person. The video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysuLa7bm3N4 Quad-Mountain Survival See Quad-Mountain Survival Nova's Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF707CA2747665A46 Skygrid See Skygrid Sly's first episode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_axekkh2uAY Immortal's Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqeRh_FwMB-vGfculzKW9Zhbg7MZzfq28 Kevin's Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLoDG9vFEGQhPvN5UpSqUYQ53tRcO4SEcr Steven's first episode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZ33C3TEpwg Tri-Mountain Survival See Tri-Mountain Survival '' Nova's Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5ANtgLh5ak&list=PL0493DF39204DA7CE Walls ''See Four Walls Creature Hub Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5OhtVfausvZ4ifpcIhkftAQfeIigJCJT Category:Minecraft map Category:Minecraft series Category:Series Category:List Category:Unfinished Pages